The Colors of a Girl
by LonelyNight
Summary: Ginny has changed over the summer after meeting David; a good-looking blonde Muggle - or at least Ginny thinks he's a Muggle. What happens when she finds out he's at Hogwart's for her fifth year?
1. Grey

**The Colors of a Girl**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything related to it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter One – Grey**

A figure lay curled on the floor of the bedroom closet. Her knees were curled underneath her, her long black sweater flowing over her small and fragile body. Material belonging to her clothes hung from hangers above her bent head. No claustrophobia hit her in that small confined space; this was the only space where she actually felt safe.

The door to the closet was shut tightly, the only hint of the outside room entering through the tiny crack between the floor and the bottom of the door. Through here streaked small lines of sunlight. Her eyes fluttered over the tiny shadows of dust dancing in the light.

Her long hair lay over her shoulders, rolling down her back, shielding her face from the harshness of reality. Even though she sat completely still and silent in the closet, her heart raced in her chest and she felt a wash of dizziness come over her.

She blinked a few times, trying to clear her mind before carefully arranging the line of white powder in front of her. Her hands were shaking as she used a small piece of paper to make the line straight. Carefully, watching as to not disturb the substance in front of her, she lowered her head and held her breath, not wanting to blow on the powder. She breathed in quickly through her nose, before inhaling the rest of the powder. She closed her eyes and leaned carefully against the wall. Her chest was heaving under her shirt and she sucked in deeply, trying to rid of the ever more conscious feeling of dizziness consuming her.

Laying her eyes on the dancing swirls of dust under the closet door she watched as they became more detailed and she suddenly found herself amused by watching the floor. Her heart was beating so fast it was almost fluttering and she could feel a rush of heat creep up her cheeks.

She laid her small, thin hands on her knees and focused her attention onto them. She tried to keep them still, only to watch them shake more uncontrolled. She made a game of it, watching as her hands twitched and trembled on their own.

She listened intently to the noises heard through her bedroom floor. She heard muttering voices and panicked, wondering if somebody would catch her in this state of mind. She jerked her head sideways suddenly as she heard loud footsteps climbing the stairs of the hallway outside the room. Her gaze then returned to the dancing dust, bathed in the soft glow of sunlight through the room.

She sniffed quietly, not crying, but because she had too. She was suddenly feeling more anxious and panicked and she became aware of the fact that she biting her lip, almost hard enough to draw blood.

"Shit." She whispered as a sharp burst of pain shot through her lip and she could taste her own salty blood in her mouth. She swallowed dryly, wishing for something to drink before simply forgetting about what she was thinking of.

Almost as quickly as the affect of the drug had come, it had gone, leaving her sitting in her own guilt and confusion in the dark, dusty closet. She crossed her thin, bony arms awkwardly across her almost flat chest and concentrated on breathing. Sometimes she forgot to do that.

She hesitated before slowly pulling herself up using the walls of the closet. She crouched, not being able to reach her full height in the cramped space. She reached out and pushed open the closet, allowing the early morning sunlight to wash over her body.

She glanced over at the wall on the clock, sighed, and then collapsed on her un-slept in bed. It was still early and she didn't want to leave the air of calm that was her room. Going downstairs would mean facing her family, and she certainly as not in the mood for that.

She went over to her closet, pulling out a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt and quickly got undressed, pausing as she stood fully unclothed in the center of her room. She ran her hands over the sides of her chest and stomach, loving the feel of her ribs through her skin. Running her hands smoothly over her pale skin she came to her stomach and consciously wrapped both arms around herself, trying to hide herself from the emptiness. She felt odd and out of place; too big in a world that was already huge. She peered down at her pale body. Hating everything; hating her legs, hating her thighs, hating her stomach, and hating her lack of chest.

She walked around the room, still naked, letting the air wash over herself. She rubbed her left arm with her right and admired the smoothness of her own skin. She sucked in her stomach, making herself as thin as possible. Her ribs protruded from her small body and she ran her fingers underneath her ribcage, wishing she was that thin. She exhaled, letting her stomach balloon out. Reaching for her clothes, she got dressed quickly.

She then took a few steps so her whole reflected back at herself in the tall mirror leaning against the wall. A small girl frowned back at her, her pale and pointed face framed by long red locks. Light brown eyes stabbed into hers, appearing tired and sad. The lips frowning were thin and pale pink, closed together tightly and pulled into a sad sulk. Light freckles danced across her cheeks and nose, not unlike the dust she had seen in the dark of the closet. She faintly smiled as she ran her hand over her stomach again, resting her open palm on the metal bar protruding from her navel. She had gotten it pierced during a recent rebellious streak that had not ended. Nobody knew about it, of course. Nobody would understand why she had gotten it pierced in the first place.

Crossing the room slowly, she placed her hand on the cold metal doorknob, lingering yet one more moment in the fortress that she had created. Her hand turned the knob and the door swung open, creaking quietly. She made her way down the narrow staircase, keeping her elbows in, as not to hit them on the walls.

The scene that hit her when she reached the bottom step was typical. Her mother stood at the kitchen counter, watching as knives, cutting boards and the oven worked by themselves. Her father, as usual, was not home, having have left for work very early. Seated around the cramped table in the dining room were three of her brother, Ron, Fred and George.

Hearing her come down the stairs, George turned his head and smiled at her. "Ginny! You're awake," He said loudly.

"Good morning, sweetie." Called her mother over the whir of the blender.

"Morning." She said timidly, taking a place at the table beside Ron.

"We're heading to Diagon Alley today." Fred told her, "Mum got the booklists today, late again."

Ginny nodded, reaching out her hand and grabbing a glass, which she filled with orange juice. She sipped quietly, listening as the three boys talked about the latest Quidditch match. Normally, Ginny would have been interested in talking about Ginny, but after hearing about it all summer she was quite sick of it. Not having Hermione here, as was usual, was also different, and Ginny had spent most of the summer holidays locked up in her room doing whatever she wanted.

She had actually gone out to London, dressed as a Muggle, a few times. She had wandered around, looking through stores and people-watching. She was fascinated by the pretty girls standing on the streets smoking. She would sit on a bus bench, pretending to wait for a bench, and would watch the teenage girls talking and laughing. They couldn't have been much older than her, perhaps about 16. One girl in particular stood out in Ginny's mind. She stood around the corner, waiting to ask somebody to buy her a pack of smokes from the drugstore. She had long dirty blonde hair and aqua blue eyes that sparkled in the orange glow of the streetlights. She was usually wearing jeans, tight jeans that hugged every curve and stretched tank-tops, barely covering her midriff and allowing her bra straps to be seen clearly. Ginny had seen many guys walk by her and looking back to get a second look. She admired her in a way; she wished she would get that much attention from guys.

Ginny hadn't been too lucky with guys ever since coming to Hogwart's. Unlike her brothers, who were tall, gangly and silly; Ginny had a different air about her. Maybe it was the fact that she was the only Weasley daughter, standing out from her brothers.

The last guy Ginny had gone out with had been Theodore Nott, a Slytherin a year ahead of her. Their relationship had ended quickly, he just lacked spark. The more Ginny thought about it, she realized that he lacked much more. They had been going out for about a month and all they had even got to was small kisses on the lips.

She was still a virgin though; she just wanted a relationship that moved along more quickly. She liked surprises and often than not, found herself the leader in a couple. The way the girl in the tight jeans looked, Ginny knew she was no virgin. Sometimes she would be accompanied by a guy, sometimes a few different ones during the course of a week. Ginny wanted to be like that girl. She didn't want to be a slut; that was one of the things she avoided, keeping her relationships on the down low.

She remembered the night she had gone up to the girl. It was a cooler night, late in August, and she had told her mother she would go to a friend's for the night. That was lie; instead, she spent the night walking around London, finally ending up at the same familiar street, across the corner by the drugstore. She remembered the scene quite clearly too. The girl was wearing a pair of black jeans, very low, and a red tank-top, over this, a black knit sweater, pulled tightly against her small body.

The girl had told her that her name was Ariel. She was in fact, only 15 years old, a year older than Ginny. As they talked quietly, Ariel pulled out a pack of cigarettes, lighting one with a silver lighter she had taken from her purse. Ginny watched as she pulled the cigarette to her red-stained lips and inhaled deeply, finally blowing out a stream of smoke that was carried away into the wind. She finally looked over to Ginny, and smiled at her lightly. She shook the pack towards her.

"Want one?" She had asked in her clear, loud voice.

Ginny had hesitated at first, then reached out and took, surprised at how light the cigarette was. Ariel took out the lighter again and lit it. Ginny slowly put it to her lips, pausing before she sucked in deeply. The smoke hit her lungs lightly, and she was surprised at how different it was than how she had pictured. They stood there quietly, until a loud honk had sounded through the night and a small silver car pulled up beside the curb.

Ginny peered through the tinted window and could make out two figures in the front seats. Beside her, Ariel seemed to be doing the same thing and she walked over to the car as the figure in the passenger seat rolled down the window. She stood a few minutes, talking to the guys in the car. She then turned back to Ginny and smiled.

"There's a party at my friend's house tonight. Wanna come?"

Ginny through the butt down on the ground and smothered it with her shoe.  
"Yeah, sure." She said, as she went up to the car and slid into the backseat beside Ariel.

_A/N: Review to get the next chapter; all you other authors know how important reviews are._

_If you have any ideas you can email me ) or leave a review._


	2. Red Orange

**The Colors of a Girl**

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything related to it belongs to J.K. Rowling._

**Chapter Two – Red-Orange**

Nervousness can be described as being agitated, uneasy or apprehensive, which was exactly how Ginny felt at that moment. She was suddenly aware of the fact that she had left the house in nothing but a pair of black sweatpants and a green tank-top. Beside her, Ariel was holding out a small compact mirror, applying a layer of gloss over her lips and lining her eyes with a dramatic black line.

Ginny looked at the two boys in the front seat. The one driving had short dark brown hair and dark eyes. He was wearing baggy blue jeans and a red sweater. The one in the passenger seat was blonde, and blue eyed, the typical pretty boy image. He was wearing dark jeans and a white t-shirt. She caught herself staring at the blonde for a few seconds before she heard Ariel snap her mirror up and throw it back into her purse.

"Are you going to introduce us to your friend?" The driver with the dark hair asked, looking at Ginny through the rear-view mirror.

"Yeah, Ginny, this is Ben," She said pointing the dark-haired boy, she then moved her pointed finger to the blonde, "And this is David."

"Hi." She responded timidly, avoiding eye contact with David, who had turned around and was taking a good look at her. "So where is this party?" She asked, turning in her seat to Ariel. Instead, Ben answered.

"Kati's tonight. She's a good friend of ours, don't worry."

"Yeah, don't worry," Butted in Ariel, "Just stick around with me and you'll fit in fine."

Pulling up to Kati's house, a two story small-ish house, Ginny wondered whether she should just leave now and go home. To her surprise, Ariel linked her arm through her own and dragged her out of the car.

They walked up the short stone sidewalk, reaching a bright yellow door. Ariel opened the door without knocking and Ariel and Ginny, following by Ben and David, walked in.

Every sense of Ginny's lit up. Her ears filled with the bounding of music coming from the stereo, which was now playing Ludacris, and the sound of people talking and laughing. The whole house smelt like sweat, dog and cooking food.

Ariel said hello to some friends, a few of them giving Ginny a strange look. They walked through a curved entranceway to a large room with a mirror along one side; she noticed that most of the girls in the house were dancing. Looking through the bodies she pushed her way to the living room where some guys and one girl were sitting on a long couch. There was a spot on the couch beside the girl; she had orange hair, somewhat like Ginny's, and it was cut short, curling over shoulders lightly. On the other side of the girl sat a boy with long light brown hair whom was obviously trying to flirt with the girl.

Ginny walked over slowly and sat down beside the girl who turned to her and asked,

"Oh, hi, who're you? Who'd you come with?"

"Uh, I'm Ginny, I came with Ariel."

As soon as she had said the name both the girl's and the boy's face twisted a bit.

"We don't like Ariel." The girl replied shortly, "She's a slut; she sleeps with any guy she can get her hands on."

"Oh." Ginny said quietly, now wishing she hadn't said that.

"I'm Zoë, by the way." The girl said quickly, filling in the silence.

"Yeah, I'm Kyzyl." The boy said, echoing Zoë.

"Cool." Ginny nodded, looked at the television screen where some of the guys happened to be playing a violent video game.

"This sucks. Let's go downstairs." Kyzyl said quietly before standing up and leaving the room.

Ginny looked at Zoë, who was getting up as well. She followed, unsure of where else to go. They walked through the house to the kitchen, where they turned and walked down a set of narrow stairs to a small basement room. The room was tiny compared to the living room. A futon was in front of the back wall, facing a few chairs scattered around. A huge amp sat in the middle of the floor, beside a smaller one. Five other people sat in the room, but Ginny took no notice yet. She sat down a cushy chair as Zoë made her way to the couch.

"Ginny," Zoë began, "This is Michaelin, Liam, Joe, David, and Paul." Ginny looked at them each quickly, most of them said hello or hey back except for Joe, who was busy playing a red and white electric guitar.

As the others started the conversation back up Ginny was allowed to take a longer look at each of the people.

Michaelin was tall girl with short brown hair and brown eyes. She wore light blue jeans and a grey sweater. Hanging from her ears were green and white paperclips. Next to her on the couch was Paul, who had his head balanced on her shoulder. He had long shaggy brown hair and was wearing a blue sweater inscribed with their high school's name. Beside him sat Zoë, and next to her was David, one of the boys she had come with. Ginny couldn't help but look at him for awhile. He looked even better with beads of sweat running over his forehead and watching Joe as he strummed at the guitar.

Liam was about her height and had very curly dark brown hair. He sat playing a bass connected to the larger amp. Joe sat a stool on the side of the room. With his defined cheekbones and blonde-ish hair he sort of reminded Ginny of a younger Johnny Depp.

"So…how's the weather?" She heard Paul say at a long pause of silence. They all laughed a bit, as if this was some inside joke before Kyzyl took a plastic dog toy and threw it at him.

"Look what I bought today." Kyzyl said, reaching into the pocket of his hoodie and bringing out a small purple and green glass pipe.

"Nice." Liam said, reaching out for it, "Let's try it out."

Kyzyl handed it to him, "Okay, put we're using your stuff, I don't have any left."

Liam took the delicate piece in his hand and reached into the pocket of his pants, finally pulling out a small plastic bag decorated with stars. Ginny watched interestedly as he took the weed out of the bag and slowly patted it into the bowl of the pipe, being very careful not to spill any. He then reached into his other pocket and pulled out a blue lighter. He flicked the red button on the lighter and a small burst of flame emerged from the thing. He flicked it again, over the bowl time and put the pipe to his mouth, inhaling deeply. Holding the smoke in, he passed the pipe and lighter to Joe, who quickly took a hit and continued playing guitar.

Ginny watched through the gathering smoke as the pipe was passed around in a circle, finally landing on her.

"I've never done this before." She said nervously.

"Ah, don't worry," Zoë told her, "just do what everyone else did."

She slowly raised the pipe to her mouth and flicked the lighter, throwing sparks down on the marijuana. A stream of smoke was pulled into her mouth as she inhaled and she could feel a dry, burning sensation tickle her throat. She tried her best not to cough but gave-up and collapsed into a pile of coughs and giggles.

The pipe was passed around once more under it was done and Ginny began feeling the affects immediately. Her head was light and empty and she couldn't think properly. She suddenly found herself dragged into a conversation about being able to see through walls.

"I'm thirsty!" She yelled for about the fourth time.

"Woah, don't yell, my ears hurt!" Michaelin yelled back, giggling.

"Well, I've only asked about four times." Ginny retorted.

"You haven't said anything." Zoë replied.

"Oh." Ginny replied before blushing and falling out of her chair laughing. "But I'm still thirsty."

"Yeah, me too" Paul said quickly, "Michaelin – up!"

Michaelin grumbled a bit of nonsense before standing up, pulling up her pants and strutting comically to the stairs. Ginny listened carefully to her footsteps up the stairs and across the floor. Ginny stood up quickly, feeling dizzy and sat down on the couch, making herself comfortable. Paul, happy for another shoulder, rested his head on her shoulder, much to Ginny's surprise.

A couple of minutes later Michaelin came back with some glasses filled with different drinks. She passed everybody a cup and told them to take only one sip, she was very organized, she said out loud, even if she was high.

Ginny looked into the cup she was passed, took a deep breath and sipped. She knew immediately that it was alcohol, what kind, she didn't know. It looked dark brown and tasted of coconuts and something much stronger. She passed the cup to Paul and grabbed the one Joe was handing her. She looked into the glass and took a sip, not caring what it was. This one she liked a lot, it tasted like cherry cough syrup and was very sweet. Passing the cups around the room, Ginny was experiencing alcohol for the first time and surprisingly – she liked it.

She could still here Joe playing guitar and Liam playing bass, although it didn't sound much like anything now. She looked around, noticing that David was still here. Ginny caught his eye and he smiled and winked at her.

"Hey Ginny, wanna come find the other guitar and amp with me?" David asked quietly.

"Uh, sure," She replied, stumbling off the couch and following David to a different part of the basement, "Where is it?"

David pulled a cord from the ceiling and the room they were in filled with light. It looked as if this was the laundry room; no sign of a guitar there. She followed him through the laundry room to another dark room. He didn't turn on the light this time, but kept walking into the pitch black room. Ginny whimpered unconsciously, being afraid of the dark.

"Don't whimper, Ginny." David said quickly, "It sounds like you're crying."

"I'm not," She responded, a bit irritably, "I just don't like the dark."

She could hear David rustling through the room around her. Suddenly she felt two hands on either side of her waist and she could make out the outline of his body in front of her. He moved his head towards her should and she shivered as she felt his warm breath on her neck. She suppressed a giggle and pulled her hands up, running them through his hair.

"Ginny…" He whispered, wrapping his arms tighter around her delicate body.

"David…" She whispered back, although a small hiccough escaped from her throat, making her laugh. "Sorry." She said quickly.

David laughed and she loved the way it felt to be held by a boy. She could feel his arms around her waist and his leg that was slowly creeping its way between her own. His hands were running over the outside of her shirt, making her tremble slightly.

Suddenly she found David's lips on her own. The friction between them was making her crazy. She parted her lips slightly and David's tongue found its way into her mouth, exploring her. He had pulled her closer and his hands were inching closer and closer to her chest. Their passion grew as the seconds passed but stopped almost as fast as the lust had begun when the light to the room was turned on and they found themselves facing Zoë and Michaelin; David's hand almost up Ginny's shirt.

"We found them." Zoë yelled, sniggering, as they turned and left. Ginny pulled down her shirt and took a step back from David.

"I think I have to go." Ginny said, looking at the silver watch on David's wrist. David frowned.

"Alright," He said eventually, "Maybe I'll see you again?"

"Yeah, definitely," She paused, thinking, "Actually, why don't you give me your number?"

David nodded and found a discarded pen on the basement floor. He picked it up and reached for Ginny's hand, writing down the seven digits.

Ginny turned and before she left the room, spun around.

"See you David." She said.

"See you." He replied sadly.

She walked quickly through the rest of the house, her mind a blur of color, sound, light and noise. She closed the door of the house behind her, feeling calm and safe in the cool, crisp air. And she wandered; she walked aimlessly through the night, going through everything that had happened.

_Songs listened to while writing this chapter:_

_The Panda Song – Liam Lynch_

_I Woke Up In a Car – Something Corporate_

_Little Girls Pointing and Laughing – Alexisonfire_

_Hey Ya – Outkast_

_Smells Like Teen Spirit - Nirvana_


	3. Dark Purple

**The Colors of a Girl**

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything related to it belongs to J.K. Rowling._

**Chapter Three – Dark Purple**

But that had been weeks ago. And she still hadn't called David, she knew she should, she had really liked him, but maybe it was just that she knew they couldn't keep seeing each other. In days she would be leaving for Hogwart's for almost a year.

She wasn't quite sure why she was still using drugs. She had bought a variety of pills, powders and injections from some people on the streets of London and loved to experiment. She knew it was bad and she knew she could quit, but she didn't. They helped her feel less depressed and reminded her of David and the party that night; the first time she had even done drugs or drank.

Ginny had written his number down on a small piece of paper she folded and kept in her purse all the time, just in case she got the courage to go and call him up. But she didn't; she probably wouldn't ever see him again, which made Ginny a bit sad.

"We only have to buy two new books this year for me." Ron announced, looking over the booklist in his hands.

"Good good," Called Molly from the kitchen, "With your father's raise and the money from Fred and George we'll have some left over." Ginny smiled, after Fred and George ran away from home and had opened up a joke shop, they had been rolling in money. Her mother had stayed pretty mad at them and let them stay in the house as long as they paid monthly rent.

"Speaking of which," Fred interrupted, "We haven't bought our little sister a birthday present yet and seeing as her birthday was a few weeks ago, we think that we'll buy you an owl for your birthday."

Ginny grinned; she had always wanted an owl, hating to borrow the school owls or Ron's pesky feather duster, Pig.

"Okay, everybody ready to go?" Molly walked into the dining room, fully changed, purse in hand.

The three boys and Ginny cleared off the table quickly and made their way to the living room, where the fire place stood. Reaching her hand into a pot and pulling out some powder, Ginny quickly threw it in the fire and stepped in, saying loud and clear 'Diagon Alley'.

She was being pulled along and was suddenly spat out of the grate. She stumbled on the ground that had appeared before her feet and stood up quickly, moving out of the way as to not get trampled by her brothers.

When the rest of her family had arrived they moved together in a small pack along the smooth brick streets of Diagon Alley. Ginny looked excitedly through the windows of many different shops and cafes having not have been here for a year.

"Ginny!" She heard a voice call behind her as she was looking thorugh the front window of the Quidditch shop. She turned to find herself looking at Hermione, a now taller, filled out girl with bushy brown hair and straight front teeth.

"Hey Hermione," She answered dully, trying to show her that she wasn't interested in talking right now.

"What have you been up to?" Hermione chattered excitedly, looking over Ginny, "You're so skinny right now, are you even eating? Anorexia is really bad Ginny." Hermione lectured, a frown pasted on her face.

"I'm not anorexic, for god's sake." Ginny announced irritably.

"Well that's good, have you seen Harry yet? I just got here."

"Me too," Said Ginny, "Do you want to go find him?"

"Alright," Hermione said, pointing over towards some of the shops they had to go too. Everywhere they walked Hermione was right beside her, chatting incessantly in her ear. Her head began to pound and she wished she had smoked up before coming, that way Hermione would have been much easier to listen too.

That was one thing that had bothered her about leaving for Hogwart's this year. She had been buying all her weed from dealers on the streets in London but she had no idea where to get some at Hogwart's. She didn't have enough money to buy lots now and smuggle it into the castle in her suitcase. She would bring a bit, enough to last her until she could find somebody who dealt at Hogwart's, although she wasn't even sure if anybody did, she had never heard anything.

They finally stumbled upon Harry in front of Gringott's. He had just put his leftover money back in the bank and was carrying a large bag filled with supplies.

"Hey Harry." Hermione said as they walked towards Fred and George, who were standing in front of Magical Menagerie, both of them holding a little sack filled with coin.

"So Ginny," began George, "We know we said owl, but we thought we'd give you the choice of a different animal too."

"Yes," continued Fred, "They have, uh, toads, tortoises, snails, rabbits, rats, ravens, anything you want. Of course, we could always just go on over to Eeylops Owl Emporium, I heard they just go a few grey owls."

Ginny looked through the window and a cage full of sleek black ravens caught her eye.

"Let's go in here." She announced, opening the heavy wooden door, making the little bell tinkle.

She made her way through rows of cages, boxes and glass holders, finally reaching the cage of birds on the other side of the room. She looked at one raven in particular, a small one, huddled in the black, avoiding the flapping wings and snapping beaks of the others. She pointed at it through the brass bars.

"A raven? Are you sure Ginny?" George asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I'm sure. That one in the back, the small one."

"Alright," said a tall scraggly man from behind Ginny. He opened the cage door and shoved a gloved hand into the cage, letting the small raven jump onto his hadn be pulled out of the cage. It was shut noisily and the man handed Ginny the raven, which perched happily on her tiny wrist.

"That's four Galleons." The man said, grinning, showing very yellow teeth. Fred handed him the golden coins from his bag of money and the man handed Ginny a silver cage, which she placed the raven in. They left the store, Ginny carrying the cage, happily.

Outside they met Hermione and Harry and continued walking through Diagon Alley, stopping at some shops to pick some things up and finally arriving at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor where Molly was busy talking to a large grey haired woman who seemed like a lost long friend.

They sat down at a small round table outside in the bright sunshine. Ginny and Hermione got up to go grabbed their orders and came back carrying six sodas.

Harry, Ron, Fred and George were busy talking about a Quidditch match that had taken place in July, telling Harry all the details as he had been stuck at the Dursley's all summer, not being allowed to leave.

Ginny sipped at her soda quietly, watching groups of people walk by. She was a bit disappointed, she had always thought of Diagon Alley as one of her favorite places, but now she thought differently. Compared to London, this was nothing. Here, groups of witches and wizards walked about, most of them dressed in long robes varying in color. Everybody here talked of wands, and owls and Quidditch. It seemed like some odd dream out of Dr. Seuss, a Muggle-child book Hermione had told her about.

She preferred London; the wet streets, cold night air, orange glowing streetlamps and interesting people. All sorts of people wandered the streets of London. Rich fancy women dressed in Chanel and other designer clothing. Teenagers dressed in all black, wearing black eyeliner and every part of them pierced. Couples walking everywhere, holding hands, hugging, fighting. Prostitutes hanging around on street corners like Ariel, offering their body to rich old men.

The Muggle world was real; the wizard world was happy and cheery, even if Voldemort was still on the loose. She found herself yearning for London again, yearning for the people. She looked up again at the streets and noticed two blonde boys looking through the window of Flourish & Blotts. It looked like him so much, the shorter one, who was pointing to a display. The taller blonde turned away from the window and Ginny caught a glimpse of his face.

His pale, pointed face, smirk planted on it, blonde hair spiked down with gel. She almost laughed, the face seemed comic to her now. The boys walked towards the parlor slowly. Ginny looked down again interested and tried to listen to Hermione talk.

Suddenly Hermione stopped talking and scowled.

"Malfoy." She hissed unpleasantly.

"Hello Granger." Draco laughed easily, "Have you met my cousin here?"

Ginny looked up and she gasped,

"David?"

_Songs listened to while writing this chapter:_

_This Bitter Pill – Dashboard Confessional_

_All For You – Jonah 33_

_Still Running – Chevelle_

_Hypnotized – Pillar_

_Vertigo – U2_


	4. Brown

**The Colors of a Girl**

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything related to it belongs to J.K. Rowling._

**Chapter Four – Brown**

"You know each other?" Draco asked with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Not really." David replied quickly, glaring at Ginny.

"Right…" Draco muttered, looking between the two.

"Draco, I'll be back in a second, just go on ahead." David told him.

Ginny watched Draco leave and David came and sat down beside her.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked.

"I'm visiting Draco, he's my cousin; my mum is Lucius's sister." David explained quietly.

"You're a wizard?" She asked, whispering.

"Yeah, I'm done my seventh year at Durmstrang. My father didn't want me to go to Hogwart's, he really hates Hogwarts, and so he sent me there for seven years. I just finished, so I moved back to London." He explained.

"Wow." Ginny blurted. She thought it was quite amazing that he had turned out to be a wizard. "Are you staying with Malfoy?"

He laughed, "I'm staying at Hogwart's for the year. I hope to get into teaching Defense against the Dark Arts and Dumbledore let me study at the school, much to my father's dismay." He laughed again threw his head back slightly, Ginny couldn't help but stare.

"Also, my last name is Malfoy as well, so you might not want to call Draco that anymore. It could get confusing." He winked at her.

She frowned. She still couldn't get over the fact that David was here, sitting in front of her and would be staying at Hogwart's the whole year.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you." She apologized,

"To be honest Ginny, I wouldn't have gotten together with you even if you had called because I knew I was coming here and spending the year away. I didn't want to miss you too much, but I did miss you."

"You didn't talk this much at the party." Ginny commented.

"No, I don't like big crowds of people, or big parties like that. I prefer a small group of close people, or one on one, like now." He said.

"Me too," Ginny replied.

A lull of conversation came now, only to be interrupted by a certain person walking over.

"David, c'mon, we're going." Draco told him.

"Yeah okay, see you around Ginny."

He got up slowly, looked at Ginny and then began to walk away with Draco. As they were leaving, Ginny could hear Draco mutter to David, "…don't tell me you've gotten fond of that weasel.", although she didn't catch his response.

Ginny looked back at the table, and Hermione caught her eye.

"What was that all about?" She asked, confused.

"Nothing," Ginny murmured, taking a sip of her soda.

A few days later, Ginny found herself on platform 9¾ accompanied by her brothers, Harry and Hermione. They walked the steps up into the train and found themselves in the familiar long hallway, compartments holding passengers connected to this. They walked down the hallway slowly, trying to hold on to their luggage pet cages.

Ginny finally pointed out an empty compartment and Harry, Hermione, Ron and herself made their way to it, Hermione dropping Crookshanks along the way.

Once they had settled themselves inside the compartment Ginny sat down with a huff and brushed her long red hair from her face.

"Uh…I'm going to go for a walk, see if I finished all the homework." Ginny explained, picking herself up and opening the sliding glass door.

She walked out into the dimly lit hallway and looked both ways, watching for people she knew. After she saw nobody, she continued walking towards the front of the train looking into each compartment as she passed. She finally came upon one of the last compartments and could see two blonde heads through the frosted glass. Should she go in? She badly wanted to see David but Malfoy was always with him. She breathed in slowly and slid open the door.

As soon as she stuck her head the sweet, sickly scent of pot hit her harshly. David, sitting on the left, lifted his head up and grinned crookedly.

"Ginny!" David called while blowing out a puff of smoke.

"Hey David," She murmured, closing the glass door behind her and sitting down beside him, noticing the small, rolled joint in his hand.

"Weasel, what the hell are you doing here?" Malfoy spat at her.

David held up his hand to his cousin. "Hey, Draco, it's fine." He then held out the hand holding the joint and offered it to her. She took it quickly and held it to her lips, inhaling slowly. She felt her lungs heat up and her throat felt scratchy. She pulled it away from her face and exhaled slowly, savoring it.

She felt her eyes begin to itch, but she turned to Draco anyways, who had stunned look on his face.

"Good stuff." Ginny commented, "Where'd you get it?"

David laughed, "This is the best stuff, home-grown, by our friend Draco here."

Ginny looked at Draco, her head tilted slightly. She giggled.

"I need to buy some from you later."

"Yep." He muttered.

"This year's going to be awesome." David said, smiling and looking at Ginny and Draco.

Ginny smiled at him awkwardly. "What? You're looking at me."

"Right?" David continued.

"You didn't say anything, dipshit." Draco snorted. Ginny laughed, clutching her chest, she couldn't stop laughing. She rolled on the floor, her face turning red. She finally had calmed down enough to say,

"Shit, what's in that stuff?"

"Oh," Draco grinned, "Just some extra stuff, you know, it's magically-enhanced."

"Cool." Ginny stated.

"So where did you guys meet?" Draco asked easily, now loosening up.

"At a party," Ginny said quickly.

"Yeah," David continued, running a hand through his blonde hair, "We both know this girl, Ariel, and she brought Ginny to this house-party one night and we ended up hanging out." Ginny blushed. Hanging out had turned to much more.

"Interesting." Draco replied.

They sat in silence for awhile, Ginny focused on the swirls of smoke dancing around her, illuminated by the lantern on the wall. The swirls seemed to be moving quickly, spinning around, and drawing intricate patterns across the transparent air. She looked at David, his black t-shirt folded over his body, his blue jeans hanging loosely. His hair was tousled up in a shaggy way.

The peaceful silence was then interrupted by two faces peering through the glass, trying to see who was in there. Ginny quickly noticed who it was.

"Dammit, it's Harry." She groaned.

"Who's Harry?" David asked quickly.

"You'll find out soon enough." Draco growled.

Harry heard them knock on the door before giving up and sliding open the door. Ron and Harry stood in the doorway, gaping at the three of them.

"Ginny what are you doing?" Ron said.

"What does it look like?" Ginny retorted.

"It looks like you're being an idiot and fraternizing with the enemy." Ron said, walking over to her and trying to pull her up by her elbow.

"Just shut up and don't touch me." Ginny snapped, glaring at her.

Ron stepped back, looking like he had been slapped in the face.

"Let's go." He mumbled to Harry as they turned and left, slamming the door back into place.

Draco laughed and then smiled at her.

"Nice, Ginny." He said.

"Was that you're brother?" David asked, talking about Ron.

"Yeah, unfortunately." She sighed, "He's so weird. All he talks about is Quidditch, and he's so naïve."

"And was that Harry Potter?" He asked again.

"Yeah." Ginny said quietly.

"Wow, I've met a celebrity." David said, smiling sarcastically.

Draco snorted and began coughing. Ginny giggled, but settled down quickly.

"David, seriously now," She began cautiously, "Are your parent's death-eaters?"

She noticed Malfoy hiss lightly, his mouth closed. She watched David intently as a line furrowed on his forehead. He sighed.

"Yeah, they are. My father became a death-eater as soon as he turned eighteen. My mother joined when they got married." He frowned slightly.

"It doesn't matter." Draco said quietly, most unlike him. "Anyways, it won't make no difference, David will have to get the mark when he turns eighteen. It's in his family now. Since both of his parents are death-eaters, if he doesn't become one, Voldemort will kill him."

Ginny's face held a horrified look at this news, she spluttered but no words came out.

"Just forget about it." David said, placing his hand on her pale arm. As he was doing this he shot a death look at Draco, who just smirked and rummaged through his bag, pretending to be busy.

The train arrived at the platform shortly afterwards. After collecting her bags from the other compartment and trying hard not to let the glares on Ron and Harry's face bother her, she walked off the train with David and Draco.

They walked along the wet path, rain softly falling on their heads. They talked lightly about nothing much as they walked towards the carriages pulled by invisible horses. The three of them climbed into one, and shut the half-door.

The carriage slowly lurched to a slow speed and Ginny stuck her head out the window, letting the rain wash over her face and dampen her hair. As they pulled along, Hogwart's castle began to appear in the darkness and Ginny smiled, taking in the cozily lit windows, the large fields and stone brick walls.

Home, she thought happily.

The sorting and dinner went by quickly, Ginny sitting at the end of the table, across from Draco and David. She picked at her food, mostly moving it around with her fork as she listened to Draco talk with all the fellow Slytherins and introduce David.

There were no classes that day, the feast lasting for quite awhile, and she was now sitting in her dormitory, unpacking some of her clothes.

A slight tap was heard from the window closest to her and she was surprised to see a medium-sized brown owl trying awkwardly to perch on the small stone ledge. She ran over and opened the window, the owl entering the room in a flourish of rain and feathers.

"What's this?" Ginny asked herself quietly as the owl sat itself on the edge of a wooden desk beside Ginny's four-poster bed. The owl held out its leg, revealing a rolled up note, written on clean white parchment, and held together with a piece of tape. She took it, unrolling it to expose a short note written in sloppy handwriting.

She squinted, just managing to make sense of the written note.

_Ginny,_ it read, _I'm very glad that you're at Hogwarts this year. I thought a letter would seem better, considering I'm a Malfoy, and well, you're not. I am staying in a small dormitory in the dungeon, close to the Slytherin common-room. Please come to my room Friday, Draco will be there as well, we just won't tell him you're coming; he doesn't seem to like you much._

_David_

Ginny rolled her eyes, looking at the second line. She would love to see David again, even if Malfoy was there. She tucked the note into the pocket of her jeans and let the owl out the window again.

Not tired enough to sleep yet, she closed the door to her dormitory and walked down the spiral stairs down to the common-room.

Warmth hit her with such joy that she felt as if she had been outside all day, although she usually was cold these days. A roaring fire was lit in the fireplace and most of the Gryffindor students were in there, talking with friends. She spotted Harry, Hermione and her brother and went over to them, not surprised to see Hermione already halfway through a book she had taken out from the library.

At her arrival, Ron and Harry's conversation ceased, which made Ginny raise her eyebrow and stare at Ron.

"Were you talking about me?" Ginny asked teasingly, twirling her finger in her hair and glancing at Harry.

"No." Ron blurted out quickly; to quickly to Ginny's liking.

"Fine," She continued, turning to Hermione, "Hermione, were they talking about me?"

At the sound of her name she looked up, a startled look on her face.

"What?" She asked, tilting her head at Ginny.

"Never mind," Ginny muttered. She sat down, smoothing out the shiny new black robes she was wearing. She could see Harry looking at her out of the corner of her eye and she pulled her head up, locking eyes with him. He quickly turned away, blushing.

Ron pulled him into a conversation about this year's Gryffindor Quidditch team and Ginny, now bored, rounded on Hermione.

"Hermiiioneee…" She sang, grinning at the same time. Hermione closed the book she was holding, marking the page with a bookmark and leaning back in the chair.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, I don't know." Ginny laughed, "There's a Hogsmeade visit coming up in a few weeks. Are you going to go with anybody?"

Hermione sighed, "Oh, I don't know, I'll probably just end up going with Harry and Ron like usual." She paused, "What about you? Are you asking anybody?"

"I'm not sure yet, I might ask somebody." Ginny smiled at the thought of asking David to Hogsmeade. He would probably like to go, and she wanted to see him more. As long as he didn't want to go with his stupid cousin.

"Yeah," Interrupted Hermione, "You know that guy that was with Draco in Diagon Alley?"

"What about him?" Ginny asked questioningly, wondering alarmingly if Hermione wanted to ask David into Hogsmeade too.

"Who is he? You seemed to know him."

Ginny was relived at this, "Just some guy I met in London, we talked for a bit. He's pretty nice."

"Oh." Was Hermione's only answer.

Ginny began picking at her fingernails, awkward with the silence between them now.

"Well, I'm going to get back to reading now, if you don't mind." Hermione reached out to grab the book and opened it, revealing long pages in small type.

"Nope." Ginny said, standing up and walking towards the entrance of the common-room. She opened the portrait carefully, leaving the brightly lit room and entering the corridor. David had said his room was in the dungeon; she shivered at the thought of going down there, but there could be the chance she would run into him.

She decided to walk around the school a bit, just to get the sense of things again. She turned left, and went down a staircase, passing portraits of all different sizes, most of the people inside them sleeping soundlessly. She wondered how late it was and thought of turning back, but quickly ruled that out and continued walking.

She didn't know how long she had been walking about; she let her feet guide her, her mind busy thinking about a certain person. She eventually found her way back to the common-room, much to her disappointment.

She entered quietly, trying to keep hidden, and walked up the stairs to her room. The only other person in her dormitory wasn't there yet, her bed left untouched. Ginny heaved herself on her bed, closing the curtains around her gently. She lay back, resting her head on the pillow, and thinking about David might be on this chilly autumn night. She soon fell asleep, the stars casting a yellow glow over her face as she slept.

_Songs listened to while writing this chapter:_

_Smoke on the Water – Deep Purple_

_Tears in Heaven – Eric Clapton_

_Purple Haze – Jimi Hendrix_

_Black Dog – Led Zeppelin_

_Wish You Were Here – Pink Floyd_


	5. Dark Red

**The Colors of a Girl**

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything related to it belongs to J.K. Rowling._

**Chapter Five – Dark Red**

The week passed in a blur of owls, homework, classes and friends. Ginny had made up with Harry, Hermione and her brother and they all were now on talking terms. Ginny was eager for the Quidditch season to start, seeing as she would be on the team this year; and spent many conversations talking about this years Gryffindor team with Harry and Ron. Before she even knew it, it was Friday evening and she was just on her out of the common room. She was tired from classes and eager to spend some time with David, no matter that Draco was going to be there.

"Ginny!" She heard a deep voice call from behind her as she reached the portrait hole. She turned to see Hermione behind her.

"What?" She asked quickly, trying to sound impatient.

"The guys are playing Quidditch and I'm going to go watch them, do you want to come?"

Ginny furrowed her brow and sighed inwardly. "I would love to Hermione, but I have to go finish a project with somebody." She lied sweetly, frowning as Hermione cocked her eyebrow.

"Okay…" Hermione replied hesitantly. "See you around."

Ginny turned quickly and walked away from Hermione before she could say anything. Hermione really was beginning to bug her, now that she thought about it.

Upon arriving at the door of David's room, she hesitated before knocking twice on the wooden door. She could hear some deep voices coming from inside and knew Draco was already there. The door creaked open slowly.

"Hey Gin." David whispered, opening the door so she could squeeze by him. He shut the door quietly behind them as Ginny walked a few steps, admiring his room for the year. The carpet was a deep grey, the walls a dark green, matching all the furniture in the room. She turned her focus to Draco, who was sitting in a large armchair, close by a long couch. She caught his eye and Ginny scowled as he glared at her. She sat herself at one end of the couch, crossing her legs up onto the cushiony seat.

"Now that we're all here," David began, laughing as he said this, "Let the fun begin!" He walked over to his bed and reached underneath, pulling out a shiny silver bag. He reached into this as he was walking back towards Ginny and Draco and pulled out a bottle.

"Nice." Draco drawled, nodding his head and leaning back. David looked over towards Ginny.

"You drink?" He asked. Ginny hesitated before answering. The truth was, she had never drunk before in her life, not even that night at the party. But as she felt both Draco and David's eyes on her, she felt very compelled to lie and suddenly found herself nodding.

David passed out the bottles before shoving the bag underneath the couch and sitting down on the opposite end from Ginny.

"So…" David mumbled, breaking the silent air between the three. Draco showed response by sighing as if this was the most boring thing in the world and tossed his bottle to the ground, where it rolled in a slow semi-circle. Ginny's eye was caught by the brown bottle, now swinging across the carpet, rolling slowly, its cap missing, a few drops of dark liquid dripping from the open end. She felt so out of place right now, pulled between opening up freely, and actually talking normally, or staying quiet, as to keep from embarrassing herself in front of Draco. But when did that matter? She though suddenly. She didn't care about Draco; god. She shook her head unconsciously, as if confirming the fact.

"Wait, I know," Draco said, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out yet another unmarked, unlabelled bag. This one smaller and clear; filled with brown powder. Another bag filled with something, Ginny thought herself amusedly. "Nutmeg," Draco stated simply.

"What?" David asked, confused, "What the hell are we going to do with a spice?"

"Ah, never underestimate the powers of a cooking spice." Draco said so seriously that Ginny laughed quietly.

"Right…" David muttered under his breath.

"No, listen," Began Draco again, "Me and some buddies experimented with some stuff over the summer, and one of them just found out that you can actually get high, from nutmeg." He shook the bag a bit to emphasize the idea.

David looked at his warily, "Have you tried it?"

"Well, no, but that's why I brought it here now, to try." Draco said. Ginny looked back and forth between the two of them as they spoke, "All you have to do is eat it." Draco finished.

"Ew," Ginny said quickly, "What does it taste like?" Draco shrugged and passed her the bag. She opened it up and took a small sniff of the spice. She shrugged, also, and licked her finger, sticking it in the nutmeg. She touched her tongue to her finger and scrunched up her face as a bitter taste hit her taste buds. Draco and David laughed and she through the bag at David.

"Well, here goes." David said, scooping out some of the spice with his hand and dumping it in his mouth. He looked for a second like he was going to spit it out until he grabbed Ginny's bottle and washed down the substance. He made a weird face as he swallowed the last of it.

"Ew is right." He laughed grimly, throwing the bag back to Ginny. She too, shoved some in her mouth before downing a whole bottle. She stuck her tongue out, and spat on the carpet, laughing as David shot piercing looks at her. Draco last, did the same as the other two, and now done, they all sat back and waited. Ginny sat cross-legged on the couch, tapping her nails against the cushion of the couch arm.

"Uh, nothing's happening." David said blandly.

"Oh well," Draco muttered; looking at the bag with a few remaining piles of left, "I didn't know if it would work anyways." He threw his legs very guy-ishly out in front of him and rolled up the sleeves of his robe. Ginny took a second glance back at him when her eye was drawn to the odd-looking scar on his forearm. She gasped when she realized what it was, which caught Draco's attention. He looked up and pulled his arm out of view, knowing what Ginny had seen. She coughed, clearing her throat.

"I think I should get going." She said hurriedly, looking around the room for a clock. David looked at the watch snapped around his wrist and frowned.

"Already? It's only 10." He said slowly.

"Yeah, I should, I got a bit of homework and I should get it done."

"Hey, if you ever need some help with some work, I'll be glad to do it." David put in thoughtfully as Draco glared at him, looking like David had never offered him help with his homework.

"Okay, see you guys later." Ginny said quietly, taking one last; lengthily glance at David before walking from the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

Once she had the common-room, she leapt onto a couch with her potion book and attempted to begin the assignment Snape had given them only the same day. Her quill was poised in her hand against the paper yet she did not begin writing. She racked her head for something to write, but could not come up with anything. Her mind was busy racing through other ideas and thoughts; thoughts not of school. She zoned out from the room and piece of parchment in front of her, jumping at the sound of the noisy voices from the guy's side of the dormitories. She shook her head and threw her homework to the side, forgetting about it for now. She then pulled off her black sweater and tossed it by her feet. She leant back and closed her eyes, falling asleep even before she knew it.

She awoke suddenly as she heard the portrait door swing noisily open. Ginny blearily opened one eye, her head pounding. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked in through the door, Harry and Ron carrying their brooms. Ginny had forgotten they had gone to play Quidditch. All their cheeks were bright red and Hermione's scarf was tied up right to her eyes. Ginny tossed on the couch and sat up, suddenly feeling really dizzy.

"Shit." She muttered, holding her head in her hands. Hermione glanced her way as she heard Ginny swear.

"Are you sick, Ginny?" She asked with an air of concern in her voice. Ginny looked up, blinking furiously. The wall in front of her seemed to be melting; but that wasn't right. Walls don't melt. The floor beneath her felt like it was spinning slowly and Ginny didn't dare stand up for fear of falling over. Harry and Ron left the common room; retiring to their room. She coughed; her throat so dry and scratchy she doubled over with pain. "Ginny, are you okay?" Hermione asked again, louder this time. Ginny could hear Hermione's footsteps approaching her. Don't walk on the floor, its spinning, Ginny thought fuzzily.

"Ginny, your eyes are all red." Hermione said quickly, peering at her uncertainly. She sat down by Ginny's feet, gently throwing Ginny's sweater to the ground so she could lean back. Ginny could feel Hermione moving by her feet and moving things around. She was surprised when she heard Hermione cough slightly, the cough then turning into a disappointed sigh. Ginny lifted her head, trying to focus her blurry sight on Hermione.

"Ginny…" She heard Hermione say sharply, "Why do you have this?" She moved a hand containing something towards Ginny's face and it took her a few seconds to realize what was being held in front of her. The little plastic bag decorated with blue stars looked utterly familiar, yet she didn't have any marijuana on her when she went to David's. How did it get there? Did David or Draco put it in her pocket?

"Don't tell." Was all Ginny could say. She covered her head with her arms and closed her eyes again.

"Yeah…" Hermione muttered uncertainly, getting up from the couch and leaving the room. Her footsteps echoed in Ginny's spinning mind as she slowly fell back asleep.

She slept, and she dreamt; she dreamt of dark and deranged thoughts. She dreamt of an empty theatre; a huge curving ceiling wallpapered and dimly lit by a spotlight coming from the stage. A voice was singing over loud music, yet no one could be seen. She was dimly aware of the fact that she was sitting on a cushion seat on the second balcony, watching the stage eagerly. She could hear no sound, and seen nobody; the theatre seats folded up and out of sight. The singing continued, Ginny couldn't hear the words clearly; and therefore could understand what was being sung. She grasped a brass bar in front of her; it felt cold underneath her hand. She stood up slowly on two feet, peering over the side of the balcony, still looking for someone. She knew somebody must be there; but why was nobody there? The music suddenly stopped. She quickly withdrew from the edge, afraid of falling over, and just as suddenly, the music began again, filling her head. She leant back over the balcony and was overcome by a sudden urge to jump. But why? She asked herself. I don't want to jump, she thought angrily. Yet as her mind told her not to, she felt her body lean further and further forward….

And for the third time that night, she woke up, this time covered with an odd cold sweat and horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. Somebody was watching her; she could hear somebody whispering, quietly to themselves. She lay very still, keeping her breathing consistent as a figure appeared in front of her…

_Songs listened to while writing this chapter:_

_Circle of Life Instrumental – The Lion King on Broadway_

_Diamonds are Forever – Shirley Bassey_

_Pie Jesu – Sarah Brightman and Charlotte Church_

_Let Me Fall – Josh Groban_

_Eyes Like Yours - Shakira_


End file.
